Pagarlas todas
by monedameow
Summary: Kyouya va a tener que pagarlas todas... y vaya que va a costarle...


Estoy haciendo esto en el trabajo... y no debería TwT, pero la idea tomó forma de gato, paseándose entre mis piernas y haciéndome tropezar hasta que la tomé... y aquí está. Sé que no es tan ñoña como las otras historias que tengo... pero tenía que escribirla XDDD

Disclaimer: Ouran no me pertence a mi, sino a Bisco Hatori-sama y sus asociados. Pero me encanta robarne de vez en cuando a sus personajes y soñar que ya no le regreso a Mori y me lo quedo para siempre.(sighs)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Oooooookkkkk... Senpai... Qué decías...?

- Tu deuda será reducida a la mitad...

- Ay, perdón, senpai.- Lo interrumpió la chica.- No te escuché. Me distraje por un segundo.

- No me presiones, Haruhi.

- Te estoy presionando, senpai? Y yo que creí que solamente estábamos soteniendo una pequeña y animada charla.

Era simplemente inposible.

Se suponía que eso no debería pasar jamás.

El chico fue destituído de su poder en un segundo.

El grande, poderoso y manipulador Ootori Kyouya, fue vencido de un solo golpe.

- Tu deuda ha quedado saldada.

- Me alegra que hayamos hablado! Y no te preocupes, Kyouya-senpai, voy a seguir viniendo al Club, no porque TENGA que hacerlo, sino porque quiero hacerlo. Pero ahora podrás planear algunos días sin mi cuando necesite estudiar para mantener altas mis calificaciones y mi beca. Y sé que lo harás a la perfección como siempre.- Le sonrió con dulzura.

La chica se volteó para dejar la Tercera Sala de Música donde estaban solos. Kyouya se odió a sí mismo por preguntar y la odió a ella por olbigarlo a preguntar antes de que llegara a la puerta.

- Haruhi. Y las fotos?

- Me aseguraré de tenerlas a salvo, senpai.

- Pero...

- Vamos, senpai. Tú sabes mejor que nadie cómo se supone que funciona el chantaje. Voy a quedarme con las fotos que te mostré y con todas las otras que tengo en diferentes lugares. Solamente por protección, claro. Y tengo la fuente de todas ellas también. No te preocupes, todas se encuentran seguras, pero donde no serás capaz de encontrarlas para destruírlas.

- Todas las... Otras... La fuente...

Haruhi sintió las mismas ganas de ser malvada que había tenido cada desde que vió las fotos y empezó con su plan, aunque era más característico de los Futago que de ella. Una sonrisa trepó por sus labios y se acercó despacio a la mesa donde Kyouya estaba sentado con una expresión de sorpresa y derrota en la cara.

- Aw, senpai. En serio que en ocasiones eres tan tierno.- Se inclinó hacia adelante y plantó un beso en los labios del chico de cabellos negros para después darle la espalda y salir de la sala sin volver atrás.- Hasta mañana, Kyouya-senpai!

Kyouya se tomó un momento para recuperar el sentido y tratar de entender la acciones de la chica. Se subió los lentes por la nariz, incapaz de borrar por completo la endemoniada sonrisa que amenazaba con mostrarse y echar a perder su calmada expresión. Ya conocía cuál era la fuente, y no se le había escapado el doble sentido del "tierno" de Haruhi, y también sabía que la Host Natural tenía las de ganar por un momento.

- Me las vas a pagar por esto Fuyumi-neechan, y veremos entonces quién ríe al último.

Haruhi le acababa de mostrar un lado desconocido de ella que, si iba a estar siempre que se estresaba o se sentía maltatada, definitivamente haría su vida más interesante y provechosa en formas distintas del dinero. Y, como Yoshio ya había decidido, podía tenerla como esposa si quería. Estaba seguro de que Ranka estaría más que feliz de entregársela a el antes que a cualquiera de los otros Hosts (excepto tal vez por Mori, pero mejor no salirse por la tangente). Y si de igual manera lograba vencer a todas esas lacras que la seguían ella podría ser suya para siempre. Su resolución flaqueó por un momento al pensar que tal vez ella no quisiera ser suya, per luego recordó el beso que acababa de darle...

La maldita sonrisa encontró su camino en sus labios sin que se diera cuenta siquiera.

Todos estaban locos por ella en el CLub, pero él llevaba las de ganar en esa competencia... Oh, si! Ya era quien llevaba la ventaja sin saberlo siquiera... Y el juego acababa de empezar.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Flashback

- Fuyumi-oneesan, te presento a Fujioka Haruhi, uno de los miembros de mi Club. Vino porque necesita ayuda con Artes y tu eras excelente en ella cuando estudiaste en Ouran. Lamento pedirte esto en una de tus raras visitas, pero es estudiante becada y necesita ayuda así que... Podrías asesorarla? Necesita mantener sus calificaciones altas para mantener la beca.

- Un placer, el poder conocer a tan admirable estudiante...- Se parecía demasiado a Tamaki con las rosas y las luces y la teatralidad. Y entonces se detuvo.- Ne... Kyouya-san... Porqué esta señorita está usando el uniforme de los varones?

- No es de importancia.

- Kyouya-san, a veces eres simplemente frío y grosero. Y las vas a tener que pagar todas algún día por serlo. Ven, Haruhi.- Le dijo dejando el honorífico de lado.- Te conseguiremos ropa para vestir bien. Simplemente no puedo verte usando eso y vas a necesitar algo adecuado para trabajar con la Artes.

Ese sencillo intercambio llevó a Harhi y Fuyumi a acercarse a la otra, aunque no a convertirse en las mejores amigas del mundo. Fuyumi era demasiado parecida a Tamaki para que Haruhi se sintiera completamente cómoda con ella, y además quería vestirla todo el tiempo como chica de clase alta y ya había entendido que no debía comprarle ropa... aunque eso significara que usara la ropa "vieja" de Fuyumi y se quedara con ella o verla con ojos y puchero de me-rompiste-el-corazón a los que no podía negarse. Pero también era de cierta manera más calmada y más sabia que Tamaki al ser adulta, mucho más de lo que Tamaki lo sería jamás, así que se sentía más segura a su alrededor.

Y entonces sucedió.

Fue invitada a pasar a la vieja recámara de Fuyumi (esa que Yoshio no había podido eliminar ante la insistencia de Kyouya). Pudo ver las cosas viejas de Fuyumi. Pudo ver los libros de dibujo viejos de Fuyumi. Pudo ver los premios en Artes de Fuyumi. Pudo ver... sus álbumes de fotos viejos...

- Ne... Haruhi... Alguna vez has visto alguna de las fotos viejas de Kyouya? Creo que tengo algunas interesantes de cuando era bebé y estaba pequeñito. Apuesto a que ni siquiera recuerda algunas de ellas... Y no sabe que existen algunas de ellas tampoco.- Dijo con una sonrisa malvada.- Te gustaría verlo en pañales o vestido de niña?

Haruhi no pudo dejar de sonreír mientras veía algunas de las fotos. Estaba segura de que Kyouya jamás dejaría que alguien supiera que alguien lo había fotografiado de esa manera. A Fuyumi debía de haberle costado el mundo entero poder pasar suficiente tiempo a solas con su amado hermano menor para hacerle usar todas esas cosas y poder tomarle fotos aparte... Qué diría Kyouya-senpai si supiera que existían? Y... no sería bueno que se pusieran en subasta? Seguramente atraerían mucho dinero para el club. Comenzó a sentirse algo malvada al verlas.

End of Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LISTO! Tal vez no es el mejor, pero me dió mucha risa la idea de por fin maltratar a Kyouya, XD. Sé que a Haruhi la puse medio OOC, pero me encantó comoquiera XD, y sí, si ya sábanas pa' que cobijas, tenía que meter la referencia de Mori en algún lugar, cierto? Lo siento, lo amo y me siento culpable por escribir algo que no es de el. Pero ya casi termino otro para compensarlo XD. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí aunque no haya salido como esperaba. Creo que al menos la idea original no estaba tan mal. Besos! Nina out.


End file.
